Gerald G. Moisson
Backstory Early Life Gerald was born to Silvanus and Lorelei Moisson. He had an older (half) sister named Rumina, and a younger brother named Henry. He was considered quite 'average' in magical talent, his brother and sister surpassing his abilities, Gerald closely rivalling one other person - his cousin, Auberon. When Gerald was 27, Rumina was sent to the Cursed Realm, for 'committing unspeakable crimes against the clan'. Gerald's parents were assassinated, and Henry vanished, the blame being pointed at Rumina, even though Gerald knew she was innocent. Rumina left behind a 3 year old baby girl, named Himiko, who Gerald took in and adopt. Arranged Marriage with Avery Riveria With his parents deceased and Rumina gone, Auberon took the spot of leader of the Moisson Clan. Gerald became his advisor and heir. Prior to the deaths of his parents, he was to be married with a woman named Avery Riveria. Gerald loved someone else, Melina Avila, whom had recently been married to Markus Collett. Auberon, now leader let the marriage between Avery and Gerald go ahead, despite the one-sided relationship between the two. Years later, Melina and Markus died in battle, Gerald adopting their son, Draven, before having his own son with Avery, named Wilbert. Raising the Heirs to the Moisson Clan Despite often being busy with being the clan advisor, Gerald tried his best to spend as much time as he could as possible with his children, even if it wasn't a lot of time. Another child, named Morgan, soon was taken in, but was not adopted by Gerald due to the disapproval of Avery and Auberon. Himiko would slowly fall in love with Morgan shortly after. Years later, Auberon organised arranged marriages for both Himiko, and the girlfriend of Draven, Aeryssa. Gerald, Draven and Morgan were not pleased, and tried stopping the marriages from happening, but failed. Auberon, along with the husbands of Aeryssa and Himiko were "mysteriously" murdered. Gerald was subsequently made leader of the Moisson Clan, as the eldest of the heirs, Himiko, was raising a baby at the time. As Leader, and later Himiko's Advisor Gerald led the Moisson Clan toward and through the end of the Moisson-Kimber Wars, after Draven Collett betrayed the Moisson Clan and attempted to kill all the high ranking Moissons. Gerald, still seeing Draven as his own son, despite what many thought, did not execute him, instead banishing him to the Realm of Madness. The previously deceased Auberon made a return, possessing Gerald. After Himiko found out about a group of boys abusing and attempting to rape her now-teenage daughter, Akio, she accidentally killed two of the abusers in rage, leaving the others barely alive. Murder in the clan was already taken seriously, but "Gerald" decided to trial Himiko to be executed, as both revenge for what she did to him and to prevent her from becoming the next leader of the Moisson Clan. Akio was fated to be adopted by another family and soon married to a man nearly a decade older than her. Gerald was normally against execution (hence why Draven had not been executed previously). Himiko, knowing this, decided to investigate, soon finding out the truth about "Gerald", or in actuality, Auberon. She and Auberon fought, him baiting her with Gerald in order to banish his spirit. The plan backfired, Gerald almost being killed, and Auberon ultimately being banished to the Cursed Realm. Gerald, once he awoke, called off Himiko's execution and made her leader. Years later, Akio began to go corrupt, due to her mental state and magical ability. Himiko had no idea how to handle it, Akio ultimately running away and presumably being killed. Himiko, heartbroken and angry, exiled Gerald, and made many amendments to the laws of the Moisson Clan, clearly favouring women. Gerald was called back by Himiko shortly afterward, him being one of few high ranking males in the clan. Raising His Granddaughters and Death Gerald's only biological son, Wilbert, had two children. They were twin girls, named Naomi and Yumi. When they were only 6 years old, Draven made a return, killing their mother, Paige, and taking Naomi away. After the failure to protect his son's family, he vowed to do anything for Wilbert and his remaining daughter, Yumi. This vow costed Gerald his life in the end, Yumi becoming corrupt and killing him by accident... Appearance Gerald was a man of average build and height. He had long-ish black (later grey) hair swept back and tied into a low ponytail. His eyes were purple and he had a grey moustache and goatee. Later in his life he grew a light grey beard and lost most of the hair on his head due to ageing. He usually wore a purple and black Gi, along with a conical hat. He normally carried a staff around with him. During his times as clan leader or advisor, he often wore more fancier attire. Personality Gerald was renowned for his wise advice, him being one of few to take the place of clan advisor twice in one's lifetime. He cared deeply for his children, both biological and adopted, as well as his grandchildren. He was also generally less violent than previous leaders, being quite the negotiator, which contributed to the end of the long Moisson-Kimber Wars. Despite his good qualities, Gerald had a tendency to hide his emotions, particularly surrounding his past, specifically his losses and love life. Relationships * Silvanus Moisson - Father (deceased) * Lorelei Moisson - Mother (deceased) ** Henry P. Moisson - Younger brother (unknown fate) * Rumina V. Moisson - Half sister (cursed) ** Himiko L. Moisson - Niece/adoptive daughter *** Akio M. Mirazha-Moisson - Great-niece (deceased) * Brantley Moisson - Uncle (deceased) * Emiko Moisson - Aunt (deceased) ** Auberon A. E. Moisson - Cousin (deceased) ** Nadia Moisson - Cousin (unknown fate) * Melina L. Collett (née Avira) - Former love interest (deceased) ** Draven M. Collett - Adoptive son * Avery E. Moisson (née Riveria) - Wife (deceased) ** Wilbert A. Moisson - Son (deceased) ** Paige I. Moisson (née Kimber) - Daughter In-Law (deceased) *** Naomi S. J. Moisson - Granddaughter *** Yumi P. N. Moisson - Granddaughter ** Sujimoto Moisson - Nephew Category:Male Category:Moisson Clan Category:Moisson Family Category:Clan Leaders Category:Characters Category:39th Wartime Generation OCs